1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to testing of high power devices and, more particularly, to a circuit for amplifying the drive power of multi-tone test signals, to a test system that incorporates such a circuit to allow for testing of high power devices and to associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
High power devices (e.g., radio frequency (RF) device) are common components in modern communication systems (e.g., in cellular-based communication systems and satellite-based communication systems). Thus, characterizing the linear and non-linear performance of such devices is critical during communication system design. Recently, machines have been developed that allow the non-linearities of a device under test (DUT) to be characterized and modeled. Specifically, such machines generate a test signal with multiple extraction tones (i.e., a multi-tone test signal), apply the multi-tone test signal to the DUT input and capture and analyze the resulting signal at the DUT output. Unfortunately, such machines are currently not capable of generating a test signal with the drive power required for many high-power devices. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a circuit that can amplify the drive power of multi-tone test signals and a test system that incorporates such a circuit to allow for testing of high power devices.